Goodbye My Friend
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: AAML! Woo hoo, my second one! Misty and Ash say goodbye... but do they?


Disclaimer: Me no owny!

This is about when Misty had to leave Ash right at the end of the first season. I have to sing this on Saturday, so this is a good way to memorize it!

**bold** and _italic_-**_ music lyrics_**

_italic_- _thoughts_

normal- everything else

* * *

_**Time to say goodbye my friend. It's time for something new. **_

It was here. It was finally here. The day Ash Ketchum had been dreading for a LONG time. The day Misty had to leave. He had been hoping this day would never come, but here it was.

_**All good things must someday end; it's sad to say, but true. **_

He **hated** the thought of her leaving; it would be like losing a part of him that he desperately needed, each and every day.

_**We knew that there would come a time, a moment like today, when all that we can do is turn and walk away.**_

He had seen it coming, but her tried to hold on even harder.

"Please, Misty, don't go!"

"I have to Ash. Who else will run the gym?"

"But can't you find someone else?!" he begged, almost falling to his knees in despair.

"No, Ash," she said gently. "I can't."

"Well, at least take this with you," he said, placing a wrapped object into her hand. "And I don't want you to open it until you can't see the city anymore."

_**Go and take a part of all we shared together, **_

Brock had already left, so it was just Ash and Misty.

"Oh, Ash!" Misty cried, launching herself into his arms for the last time in a long time.

"Shh, Misty. I know. I don't want to split either."

_**know within your heart you have a friend forever. **_

"This is just going to make it harder, Mist."

"I know Ash, but I don't care. I just want you to hold me a little longer."

_**Always reach for a star, find how special you are, **_

After a few minutes, Ash's heart was tearing in two.

_Keep on holding her buddy!_ one half said.

_Dude, it's just getting harder _the other one said.

Back and forth the two argued, until finally, Ash gently, but firmly, released Misty from him.

**_and promise me, my friend, always remember._**

"Misty, we have to go. I know we don't want to, but we do. All I can say is.. please don't forget me."

"How could I ever do that?" Misty asked softly.

Then slowly but surely, she turned around and began to walk down the path, a "Good-bye Ash" just barely heard as she whispered it into the wind.

_**Thank you friend, for being there to help me make it through; **_

"Thank you Misty. For everything."

_**taking time to show you care when I have needed you. **_

Ash turned onto his road, debating on how Misty would react to his preesent. Or whether or not he should just turn around and run to her and kiss her until she is permanently glued to him in one way or another so that she'll never leave him again. "Misty..." he whispered.

_**I want to tell you how I feel, but words are hard to find. **_

On the other road leaving the city, Misty could no longer see the last place she saw Ash.

"Time to open his present then," she said to herself out loud. She gently pulled at the paper holding her present hostage, revealing a shining metal box with the words "Always Remember" engraved on the top. Upon opening it, she found a scrapbook hand-crafted by Ash.

She collapsed right there on the road and started to read it.

_**I only hope you know what's really in my mind.**_

She went through the whole book, smiling and laughing, or crying and sniffling, at all of the times the two had shared together. She reached the last page, and on it was a scribbled note from Ash, with something taped to it underneath.

_**Go and take a part of all we shared together, know within your heart you have a friend forever. **_

'Misty, you are my shining star. Never forget that. I can't hold it in any longer, so I'm just going to say it now. I love you Misty Waterflower. I always have, and I always will. I just hope you feel the same.

Always remember,  
Ash

_**Always reach for a star, find how special you are; **_

She looked at the object taped to the book. It was an oval-shaped locket. She opened it, and found a picture of her and Ash on one side and the words "Always Remember" (of course) engraved into the other.

_**my friend, always remember,**_

She couldn't take it anymore. She put the book into her backpack, put the locket on, stood up, and looked at the road ahead of her.

_**remember, **_

She turned back around.

_**remember.**_

Then she ran all the way back to the city, then down the road towards Ash, not stopping for anything. Once she reached him,

_**We have so much to remember.**_

she kissed him.

Always Remember.

**_Fin_**


End file.
